


Whimsical World

by ChocoSand



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Moogle Chocobo Carnival, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoSand/pseuds/ChocoSand
Summary: The grand Chocobo Moogle Festival has arrived.Spirits are lively and hearts light, two people from our favourite quartet have taken a moment to themselves to enjoy the festivities.A story in which Prompto Argentum desires to have a sweet pastry all for his own and Ignis Scientia all the more willing to indulge the lively man with hopes to catch a glimpse into his world.Kindly Illustrated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not often do I write fanfiction, as I like to indulge in another writers works.  
> Nor do I feel competent enough to do the world and characters justice...  
> Grand thanks to the best darn [legit looking] Iggy I know to push me to post this publicly.  
> In Dedication to them.  
> Thank you for putting up with me.

**Whimsical World**  


  
Voices echoed, distant and plenty from the grand silhouette of romantic architecture. Ripples danced along the grand ocean who so eagerly mirrored the sky’s grand blue slumber to orange beauty.  
Jovial melodies of trumpets and drums thrummed throughout the city floating on water in the pattern of an excited heartbeat-- Altissia as it was worldly known to be was in celebration. A city thriving and living in balance with the mercy of Leviathan; resting beneath the blanket of water, was alive and zealous with merriment. A possible fairy-tale castle in a moat, if such little spittle of water were allowed to belittle the great waters, or denounce the astral hydraen to a simple serpent. Balloons swayed and fluttered alongside clouds in a weightless waltz of colours and buoyancy. The scents sweet and savory tickled the nose and tempted the stomach, were of a rare commodity only given privy but once a year. Mascots of Chocobos and Moogles meandered the squares, dancing with their feathers and jeweled bobbin swaying to and fro. Hoping their canter were to not be mistaken for the slip of feet along the confetti and petals of flowers that littered the embellished streets.  
Children ran free as parents watched with blissful smiles and strained eyes in hopes to calm the free and innocent spirit that was so often found in adolescence.  
Typical was the excited giggle and scamper of little feet to match bright eyes. Heads tilted back to view the world as a whole--so grand and wide in awe of its beauty.  
So large and so enchanting-- all for young and sprouting minds and brave hearts to explore.  
Altissia was alive.

“C’mon Iggy! Just one more taste!” 

A wistful sigh to complement a delighted cry before the clatter of silverware all but halted the amiable atmosphere.

“Do calm down Prompto!” came a young man’s command. Glasses faltering down the bridge of his sharp nose that gloved hands dashed to rescue in a swift and secure push.  
Ignis Scientia, was a man of prim taste and proper mannerisms. Culled and nurtured to act of the highest pedigree, and to be the envy of every young man. Placed into the well known position of strategist for the Crown Prince, Noctis-- and the sudden comrade of festivities to a one, Prompto Argentum. 

The mastermind behind the flustered treatment was currently indulging himself in a tempestuous desert. One that he so greedily wanted the well established cook of the quartet to taste.  
Cerulean orbs eagerly drank up the sight of Ignis reaching with back straight, and sleeve tugged; as to not disturb the candle and catch his poor sleeve [though rolled] on fire, for the offending plate.  
It was not lost to the blond how the man gave the square of white cake a curious press of the fork, a twitch of the eyebrow to see the sponginess of the desert springing back in a languid rise as cream seeped out. The subtle tug of Ignis’s lip was an expression Prompto recognized…  
How haughty the contrive man was in his talents for culinary war against taste buds.  
“Try it Iggy--sheesh, it’s not gonna attack ya.” huffed the young gunner of the quartet, a smug smile on his lips in knowing that he once again caused that tinge of rose to stain the brunette’s cheek.  
The man was truly easy to embarrass when caught in his own little world.

“Right then…”  
Fork pierced cream, cake, and fruit; the moogle candy resting against the desert seemed all too occupied with keeping task of looking adorable. Nonetheless, the strategist leaned back into his chair with viridian eyes cautious at the sample of the sweet treat. Prompto expelled his own sigh and fell forwards with forearms braced to the table and shoulders bouncing with his little ditty of impatience.  
Fingers fiddled together rather boredly, the young blond found his focus dwindling away from his friend, to the patrons of the dimly lit cafe. The string of lights doing their best to illuminate the establishment whilst the waning rays of the setting sun bled in through the welcoming, open doors. The whole atmosphere of the cafe had lost its youthful appeal and taken on a more romantic sensation.  
He smiled to himself, the freckled young man suddenly felt bashful and yet thankful for the company he had with him. A man who could tolerate his antics and socially awkward habits. Though, tolerating often meant, Ignis coming in to his rescue and righting the foolish wrongs he had so confidently blurted out, and all too often regretted later. It also meant being a part time shield from all the things that went bump in the night--and day as for a matter of fact.  
How wistful he was and oh, how his heart ached in that skipping of a beat, so deeply infatuated with a man whom seemed so put together. 

“Ah-Ha!” announced said well put man.

“J-Jeez! What is it Iggy?” cried Prompto with a start and hand gripping his once lack of beating heart. It now ached for an entirely new reason. A reason that caused this whole situation to arise-- quite simply, Prompto had plotted for Ignis to create a new treat, one that was meant for him, and him alone.  
Noctis had his own, why couldn’t he?

“I’ve come up with a new recipe!”  
Swift, were hands to pluck a journal and pen from the inner breast pocket; fork left forgotten on the table. Lips pursed and words written vigorously on paper, eyes dared to peek from the contents of the slim book to a haunched young and freckled man groaning.  
The victorious thump of a period to the craft and Ignis slipped the pen and journal back into his coat. Fingers moving to brace and support glasses once more upon the bridge of his nose. All the while, eyes were still focused onto the younger conspirator, silent and observing to that coy smile and pinch to the corners of his eyes. Freckles that littered pale flesh like stars, giving him privy to the night sky whenever he desired. Such youth and rebellion were tempered behind those azure eyes and so silently--unbeknownst to him… Did Ignis find himself smiling so fondly to Prompto.  
Oh, how easily the young misfit could make the haughty--humble, and the sullen--relax and fall into the tempo of his infectious and addictive smile.  
He was no brute that had to be tamed like Gladiolous, but Ignis found his own logical heart fainting into the rhythm of that damnable warm heart. How the young man wasn’t dissuaded by his firm stare; that glint of mischief that rose against him, when he assumed his word to be final and law. Disturbed and reeling to find and figure what else Ignis could do to win such a wild heart. It pulled to his strategist ways--kept him on his feet. And before he knew it… the brunette found himself observing the young blond more and more. There was no precise way to define Prompto Argentum aside from reckless; the opposite of him in most aspects. Such abandon called to him in a siren’s hymn with subtle envy to having, carefree freedom. 

“Will I get to try it?” pressed Prompto in a shy tenor. 

“Of course-- you helped to inspire it.” reported Ignis with an adjust to his collar.

“O-oh wow--heh, that’s …. That’s very--I feel honored Iggy!”  
Now they were even in the game of embarrassment.  
“Come now Prompto, no need to be so flustered! I cater my meals with thought to the each of you.”  
A smooth chuckle to which an ashamed nod had replied. Ignis pushed his seat back and rose with a dab of the napkin to his lips. Prompto whom was flushed from embarrassment to assume what was said to be unique to him, stumbled out from his chair. The not so eloquent rise and adjust of his sleeveless sweater, and the pathetic attempt to push his chair back in had the freckled man sighing with a frown.  
Truly, the blond couldn’t match the brunette in grace.

Behaviour and expression not lost to Ignis, the man was aware of the falter in the youth's demeanor. He hadn’t wanted to come off too strong, be found out and seen--his not so dirty little secret exposed, but all the while did he feel threatened to be unveiled.  
A good, fresh, breathe of air would do them proper he surmised. The tactician wasn’t exactly sure of how long they had idled in there and busied themselves with various pastries and drinks, themed for the festival. All to Prompto’s behest, but--it was with confidence that he had seen the sun waning upon entry and now, dusk.

Out they stepped, side by side as the last of golden sun stretched to the horizon.

A blast over the speakers announced a firework show, and again did the strategist find himself whisked away into the whimsical world that Prompto Argentum seemed to rule over. Noctis may have been the Prince and soon to be King of Lucis, but Prompto was Prince and King of his world, both of their worlds.  
“Hey! If we get higher up! Maybe we can see the fireworks--er, and get photos too. I bet it’d be an awesome shot!”

With the wave of an arm and bounce in his step, Prompto meandered off to a bridge that fed into a spiraling set of stairs, mindful of a damper looking Kenny Crow. He didn’t need to look back, he was confident, Ignis would follow along, keep him safe and fix the mistakes he might make; clean his mess too. The blond never meant to be so befuddled or messy, but he did enjoy knowing he was cared for, even if he only wished to provide and do good in his own way. The strategist was not parent in his eyes, not a father he never had--but rather a deity. Someone of grand power and knowledge that blessed him with his company and luck. Someone whom humbled him and somehow, some way, healed all the wounds he hid inside and made him feel...normal. A man whom accepted him, for simply who he was--and in his own eyes, he was frankly nothing.  
Before muddled thoughts could divulge down a dark path, the warm hand and subtle grip on his shoulder awoke the blond from his shadows. 

“Are you ok?”  
The gentle growl of a voice in control was the beacon of light in the fog of his mind. Nodding briskly, Prompto offered a shy smile and gestured forwards to the top of the stairs and revealed their perspective to be simply… breathtaking.  
Neon lights glittered upon dark waters of the ocean as a lone platform boat braved the high tide alone and began its sudden and vivid performance.  
Shattering booms and wheezing crackles woke the senses and captured attention to the star speckled skies.  
And yet, Prompto didn’t forget the throbbing clutch of a hand, that still so loyally rested upon his shoulder.

Colours erupted into the sky.  
Flares of illuminated tear drops wept down and forgotten into the waters where they would remain alive in the hearts of onlookers.  
The show was spectacular, and for a moment, Prompto was left in awe of sharing such a bright and beautiful display of fireworks with Ignis.  
“Quick, capture this moment whilst you can!” hissed Ignis with a kind and excited smile of his own. And for a fleeting moment, did the young man wish he was fast enough to capture the best expression of beauty for the evening, his smile. 

Nevertheless, he obeyed and withdrew his camera.  
Caught in the inspiration and sensation of the view and Altissia’s closing performance. Prompto never noticed the gentle caress of fingertips brushing his hair back and behind his ear until it was too late. 

Shutter snapping, he lowered the device.  
Eyes peered up to the glow of green infected by the mirror of blooming colour against sharp lenses, the young blond offered a smile and nod of thanks.  
Swallowing thickly as Ignis nodded his silent welcome and turned back to the skies, Prompto dug into his heart and beckoned with all his might for the strength of Titan to find the courage he needed.  
Yet he faltered…

“Heeey…. Iggy?”  
A clear of the throat.  
“Um...Ignis?”  
Failed again at seeking the strategists attention, the freckled man simply tugged at the suspenders that hugged firm and lithe muscles.  
That had done it and yet, inspired Prompto further.

Hand waving to beckon Ignis in, the young man inhaled swiftly and clenched eyes tight before leaning in with a tilt of the head and faint brush of lips to a cheek.  
A kiss.

The victim, Ignis, tensed--breathe caught and heart hammering against the painful confines of his chest. And the usually prim and proper man, found himself suddenly disheveled…  
Fingers twitched with the desire to respond by hesitance to what it may be-- he could only exhale and melt casually into his own shy smile.  
No words were needed to be exchanged, their eyes said it alone, and the skies mimicked their thoughts-- explosive and beautiful, but enthralling for one another to gaze upon.  
And so, with his own beseeching call to Titan for strength, did Ignis reach and pull Prompto’s hand into his own.

Ignis had fallen into the blond man’s whimsical world indeed.  
And Prompto had felt himself enraptured and captured with the world who stood prim and proper before him.

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely wanted to capture that fun and free moment in the game of the festival and just make it a bit romantic aside from Prompto's extreme excitement for the theme.  
> This works has not been edited.  
> I apologize for any terrible mistakes and hope you all had enjoyed.  
> Image can be found in thanks to the following address: delborovic.tumblr.com


End file.
